wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Wings of the Aces
Many, many moons ago - sometime circa the summer of 1997 - a college junior from a small town in southeast Kansas was retaking his Level I Engineering Physics course over the summer at the University of Oklahoma. He had recently discovered a number of quaint things - among them a couple of marvelous new inventions called "e-mail" and the "Internet". This stupid kid was a gamer, having been introduced to an obscure video game called "Pac-Man" whilst returning from his cousin Lori's high school graduation at a Pizza Hut in Augusta, Kansas and having been subsequently brought up on early home computer systems like the TRS-80 and gaming consoles like the Atari 2600 and Mattel Intellivision. He also happened to have been instilled with a healthy respect for board games by his parents and their friends. As he grew up, he would make games that he would carry around in his pocket and play them with whoever was willing to do so (without ridiculing him). His father introduced him to three video games in particular during that period - Starflight, Wing Commander and Star Control II - that would become lifelong favorites of his. During his high school years, he began dabbling with the taboo field of pencil-and-paper role-playing games at the prompting of his cousin, who during his sophomore year of high school lent him a second-edition copy of The Star Wars Roleplaying Game from West End, which he used to make his very first RPG system. This same kid would go on to make RPG systems out of two of his lifetime favorites, with attempts to make the third curtailed by his spouse (who at this point is insisting that his next RPG system - if any - will be for real paying money). Anyway, one day while he was taking a break from his coursework in the dormitory's computer lab, he happened to stumble across a Wing Commander site entitled "A Wolf in the Fold", which chronicled the adventures of the crew of the carrier TCS Fenris as it assisted in the effort to secure the Cynium star system and its Steltek treasures for the service of the Confederation, as part of a campaign entitled "King of the Mountain". This kid was entertained and intrigued - the notion of writing his own fiction regarding the Wing Commander Universe had never occurred to him before (though he had dabbled in creative writing prior to then). He noticed a link to a website called "Acenet Central", and upon clicking it, he was formally introduced to the Wing Commander Aces Club, of which - despite a valiant attempt with his own overly-powered stealth ship and everything - he never became a member... I am talking about myself, of course. I'm pretty sure that was obvious to anybody reading this, but just in case... One of the main impetuses I This bit still under construction. I'll put the good stuff below. It's under construction too. Discussion at the bottom. Capi3101 (talk) 20:49, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Brooklyn contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club (programme/picture) The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 527 m and a listed mass of 35,000 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive 30 Officers/390 Enlisted 120 kps Phase Shields Sluggish Handling 7750 AHP OPERATIONAL: TCS Brooklyn TCS Thessaloniki TCS Louisville TCS Vladivostok STRIKEN: TCS Annapolis = BWS Kurasawa TCS Manila = BWS Silenos BASE VEHICLE ENERGY: (2x1) AMG turrets (8x2) Laser turrets mounts SOLID: (2x6) Missile turrets (2x4) Torpedo tube mounts KURASAWA VARIANT ENERGY: (2x1) AMG turrets (6x2) Laser turrets mounts SOLID: (2x4) Torpedo mounts (2x6) IR Missile turrets (4x1) Stormfire CIWS Post-war/Wc4 era, gone before Prophecy Constitution contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created by John White for the Wing Commander Aces Club TCS Constitution and her class were the first of the new true Confederation battleships. She was designed to fulfill the role which Confed’s destroyers, cruisers, and carriers could not carry out effectively - close-range ship-to-ship combat on a large scale. Used as part of a Carrier Battle Group, this vessel comes into its own against enemy capital ships, especially against groups. With the weapons the Constitution-class can bring to bear on a target at close range, few opposing capships can withstand an attack for very long. The BB can also be used for planetary bombardment, using CSMs to destroy hardened ground targets with ease and pinpoint precision. The class also has a minimal fighter complement, used for scouting and combat air patrol (CAP). Construction of the final two vessels of the class was cancelled when the Confederation Grand Assembly approved the development of a dedicated artillery cruiser class, a decision led to the development of the Plunkett-class. 60 Officers/800 Enlisted/400 Air Crew Phase Shields OPERATIONAL: ENERGY: (01) Phase Transit Cannon - Special Hardpoint, Forward Narrow (4x3) Enhanced AMG turret - Triple Gun Turret, Forward OTS x3, Aft OTS x1 (8x2) Fission cannon turret SOLID: (12x1) Stormfire CIWS (70) SM-17ER Sprint SAM (20) TASM (10) TLAM SPY-32A Integrated Air Defense System > SWACS, Tachyon Sonar ACDN = 1,280,000 XX-DD: 612,900,000 60/50/60 ACC=47 E<7 s,8 G<601 a<18CM M-CB: 935,500,000 60/50/60 ACC=65 E<5 g<801 L-DD: 1,645,200,000 66/56/66 ACC=97 E<4 e=700,000 -8hd/bhd s=1,600,000 a=60,000,000 +3 allhd Endeavour contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club The Endeavour-class Attack Carrier Project was implemented in order to replace the aging Bengal-class carriers. The project, first implemented in 2677, has been assigned to the Antares III Shipyard. This shipyard released the first Endeavour-class carrier in February of 2681. Five more Endeavour-class carriers are in development at this time. The Endeavour-class carriers are designed to have an operational lifetime at least 40 years and are easily upgradeable. Stealth systems have not been implemented onboard the Endeavour and have not been planned for TCS Atlantis. The carriers however are capable of housing these systems if it is decided to install them. In the interest of faster deployment of aerospace fighters, a drop launch fighter bay has been implemented onboard the TCS Endeavour. The system is designed to catapult fighters downwards out of the bay. This shortens the amount of time that it takes to launch fighters by avoiding runway traffic. However, the runway is still used when fighters return to the carrier to land. The drop launch system utilizes a magnetic grapple system to position the fighters into the 12 launch slots that line the sides of the launch bay. Once the fighter is in position, the launch slot canopy is closed and the force field under the fighter is deactivated. A catapult in the launch slot fires the fighter into space. Due to some design modifications, the Endeavour and the TCS Atlantis are the only Endeavour-class carriers to implement this type of fighter deck. The primary mission of these carriers are to perform quick strike operations against targets that are behind enemy lines. Common targets include military bases, research facilities, convoys, and shipyards. Most of the time, these missions involve attacking and destroying these targets, but in some cases, the mission may be to sabotage or disable a facility. The ship itself has a limited amount of weaponry. The reason for this is that the fighters are the carrier’s main offensive weapons. Armed with only CIWS turrets, tachyon turrets, and VLS missile launchers, Endeavour-class carriers require some sort of escort. Due to the need for a certain level of secrecy in the missions performed by the Endeavour-class, the escorts typically take the form of a cruiser and two destroyers. The small size of this carrier groups also allows it to squeeze through the smaller jump points that other ships may not be able to get through. As the carrier provides the fighters to complete the mission objectives, the cruiser’s purpose is to add a little offensive punch to the carrier group whether it be against capships or planetary targets. The destroyers on the other hand have a completely different purpose -- to defend the carrier against any hostiles such as incoming fighters, corvettes, etc. There are no transports in this carrier group because there is no need to haul one around for quick strike operations. The carrier group does not go on month or year long campaigns, but week long strikes. The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 750 m and a listed mass of 59,000 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive Compliment not specified 150 kps 30,000 SHP - no phase shields 10,000 AHP Requires a system that redistributes shield damage evenly. I don't know if I have this or not. Called IDDS - Impact Distribution Defense Shield OPERATIONAL: CVL-09 Endeavour CVL-10 Atlantis CVL-12 Discovery CVL-13 Enterprise UNDER CONSTRUCTION: CVL-14 Challenger PLANNED: CVL-15 Columbia ENERGY: (4x1) Tachyon gun turret SOLID: (2x20) VLS tubes (18x1) Stormfire CIWS SPY-32A Integrated Air Defense System > SWACS, Tachyon Sonar (12) F-106A Piranha (12) F/A-105A Tigershark (24) F-108A Panther (12) F-110A Wasp (12) TB-81A Shrike (04) EF-66B Thunderbolt (04) SR-51 Seahawk (04) SAR-23 Condor Admiral Halsey contributed by Death, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101 (programme/picture)UBW craft The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 125 m and a listed mass of 4900 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive Compliment of 7 300 kps Phase Shields 5000 AHP (Operational): CRV-1 BWS Adm. William Halsey CRV-2 BWS Adm.(Larry?) Niven (Destroyed): CRV-3 BWS Adm. Petrov CRV-4 Adm. John Paul Jones CRV-5 BWS Jack Fletcher CRV-6 BWS Horatio Nelson CRV-7 Gunichi Mikawa (Energy): (1x2) Heavy Tachyon cannons (F), (3x2) Particle cannon turrets (Solid): (2x5) Internal missile mounts, (6x1) Semi-recessed torpedo mounts No wing, no programme Leviathan contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club Literally and figuratively, the Leviathan is in a class by herself. For some time after the time of her construction, she was one of, if not the, most powerful ships ever created. Heavily armed, armored, and shielded, and maintained by a crew hand-picked from among the best soldiers in the Confederation's elite Covert Operations Force, no other ship in the known universe could stand much of a chance in one-on-one combat against her. However, battle is but one of her attributes. The mission of the Leviathan was simple in nature: self-reliant, long-range exploration into unknown sectors of the universe. To that end, she was equipped with the most advanced scientific and militaristic engineering at the Confederation's disposal. Her design featured two launch bays, starboard and portside, and an expansive landing bay, arranged into two separate levels at the extreme rear of the ship. Generally, scientific and utility vehicles occupy the upper bay, while fighter craft make use of the lower. During battle, however, both bays are equiped for combat readiness. Following years of extensive redesign and testing, a vastly improved Phase-Transit Cannon is mounted centrally in the forward hull; secondary anti-capship armament includes four CapShip missile tubes forward (which also launch the unmanned Sensor Probes), and eight Anti-matter cannon set in four twin turrets. The Leviathan is no longer an active vessel with the Confederation space forces. However, she is often utilized for training purposes, as well as promotional touring. The Leviathan's active military and scientific history is currently classified. Length = 1300 m, Mass = 145,000 tonnes Akwende Drive 110 Officers / 1450 Enlisted 110 kps Sluggish Handling 38000 SHP - no phase shields 11,000 SHP Retired from Active Service: CVX-00 Leviathan (01) Phase Transit Cannon (04) Dual AMG turrets (13) Triple Laser turrets (08) Stormfire CIWS (04) Capship missile tubes (18) Skate light (36) Manta superiority (36) Marauder strike (18) Excalibur I-C heavy (18) Devastator bombers (08) Armadillo assault (02) Hercules transport (50) Unmanned probes (15) Personnel shuttles (10) Landing craft Los Angeles contributed by contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club The PT Assault Craft was designed for the sole purpose of defending Terran Confederation territory from minor threats, and to secure the lightly-defended areas. Designs for this ship started in 2681 and were approved in the same year. The designers of the PT optimized the craft's small size to further its speed and maneuverability, without sacrificing its firepower. The armor and shields were kept down to enhance the maneuvering capabilities, for the exchange of a new Multi-Projectile System. Unfortunately, the small size of the PT have restricted its offensive capabilities to Close Quarter Combat and orbital bombardment. Evaluations of past conflicts have resulted in use of more aggressive and desperate measures during combat. For example the Kilrathi use suicidal runs as a mean of inflicting heavy casualties among the enemy. The Emergency Engine Overload Systems incorporate the use of the self-destruct sequence with a ramming speed feature. The Emergency Engine Overload produces a massive amount of thrust and power by transferring all power of the ship to overload the Ion Stream Compression Engines. This triggers the "Furious Thrust Burst" (nicknamed by the scientists) within the engine's core. Once the ship depletes all power, the Matter/Anti-Matter power plant initiates the self-destruct sequence, sending pure matter into the antimatter. The shielding holding the anti-matter drops, unleashing the destructive power of the matter/anti-matter reaction. The size of the explosion is compared to the detonation of 8 matter/anti-matter torpedoes. The Emergency Engine Overload System field tests boasted a top speed of 916 kps. The PT Craft can hold quite a number of supplies, or, those supplies can be replaced with a detachment of Marine Infantry in its two divided cargo bays. Combined, the cargo bays can that hold up to 30 tons of equipment or haul 10 heavily-equipped Marines. The supplies vary on missions, such as long deep patrols of the outer territory, to storing, to a quick deployment of mines or SEALs. With a comparably high speed for a capship, the PT Craft was also designed to do the "First Person" job -- to be the first Confederation capship that can defend or intercept with ample firepower than just a wing of fighters or bombers. It can also arrive quickly to tow or assist in repairs of disabled ships. The sensitive scanners on the PT Craft can also be used to for investigations or salvage operations because of its speed. To insure a last chance of survival, the quad-Particle turret at the rear of the ship has an escape pod built in to fit the 11-man crew. If the Confederation is combating a threat from all sides, Confed High Command could ask for more of these inexpensive ships to protect its territory, as well as a temporary combatant of the Andorran Raptor. The highest rate of efficiency with the PTs is to group them in packs of five to twenty, depending on the threat. The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 100 m and a listed mass of 4050 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive 2 Officers/9 Enlisted 325 kps / 916 afterburner** 7000 SHP - no phase shields 3000 AHP OPERATIONAL: PT-34 TCS Los Angeles PT-35 TCS San Francisco PT-37 TCS La Jolla MISSING IN ACTION: PT-36 TCS San Diego SHAKEDOWN: PT-38 TCS Sacramento CONSTRUCTION: PT-39 TCS Las Vegas ENERGY: (2x1) Heavy Mass Driver (1x4) Particle gun turret SOLID: (2x1) Weapon Launcher - Standard Torpedoes - IFF missiles - Decoys - Bombardment Munitions Autotracking - Mass Drivers - Particle turret (1x1) Crew Escape pod - Mass: 15 tonnes - Y/P/R: 4/4/4 dps - Cruise: 95 kps - Armor: 10 cm - Atomic Battery Reserve - Coded Comm Transmitter - Disabled Particle turret Raptor contributed by contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club The stealth sloop started as a project sponsored by Commodore Schnee and Colonel Pavlov of the Confederation after the end of the first Kilrathi War. The idea evolved from an attempt to utilize the Confederation SHROUD cloaking device on capital ships. Both Commodore Schnee and Colonel Pavlov supported the idea of building a small capital ship geared specifically toward the cloaking device, rather than an attempt at a "stealth carrier." However, the idea was considered both too radical and too wasteful ("What do we need an entirely new class of capital ships for when the war is over?"). The project was shelved and soon both Commodore Schnee and Colonel Pavlov were retired as part of the Confederation demobilization program. After their retirement, both Commodore Schnee and Colonel Pavlov were employed by Ariana Shipyards. The stealth sloop became a pet project between the two men. Paper designs were refined and modified as new technologies became available. In 2673, when the Secession War erupted with the secession of the Andorran Republic, the fledgling republic desperately needed capital ships. Schnee and Pavlov submitted their designs, and since the designs were complete and production could begin almost immediately, the stealth sloop was duly approved and put into production. Within a short period of time, the first Raptor was built. Smaller than a corvette, the Raptor was designed for the sole purpose of getting in close to an enemy capital ship undetected. Due to the power consumption of its cloaking device, the Raptor lacks any long-range guns, relying on its torpedoes as the primary offensive punch. Since it was obvious that the greatest threat against a Raptor would be fast and agile fighters, the ship has five short range turrets. Early designs of the Raptor had but Stormfire guns on the turrets, but later upgrades included image recognition missiles. In the Battle of Neudresden, the effective use of the Raptors enabled the Andorran Republic to halt the Confederation advance and annihilate the combined force of several Confederation fleets. Soon after, the Raptors were organized into fighting groups known as Raptor Packs that use tactics similar to that of the German U-boats from 20th century Terran history. The number of Raptors that the Andorrans have built is a closely guarded secret. Furthermore, it is rumored that newer versions of the Raptor includes even better cloaking and stealth systems, ensuring that the reputation of Raptors as the "Shadow Hunters" will remain undiminished. The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 80 m and a listed mass of 150 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive Shroud 250 kps 6500 SHP - no phase shields 3500 AHP no known ships of the class (1x1) CSM Launcher (2x1) Torpedo launcher (5x1) Stormfire/IR turrets no wing Rigel contributed by contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club (programme/picture) - none The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 800 m and a listed mass of 30,000 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive "Low Observable/Passive Stealth" compliment not-specified 120 kps Sluggish Handling 35,000 SHP - no phase 10,000 AHP DESTROYED: TCS Orion ENERGY: (1x1) Phase-Transit Cannon (4x2) Anti-Matter guns (8x2) Lasers (12) light fighters (12) medium fighters (12) multi-role fighters (12) superiority fighters (12) heavy fighters (12) light bombers (12) heavy bombers (08) shuttle craft wc4 era, give or take. Zodiac contributed by contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club The Zodiac Project was first started by Confed about a year after the Kilrathi strike on Earth, by a woman named Anya Farmer. Born in the Andorran sector, Anya had served in Confed since she had been old enough to enlist. Not being any sort of fighter, Anya strived to be of any help she could, and found her calling in Research and Development. Inspired by the behind-the-lines strikes of escort carriers before the Battle of Terra, the Zodiac was meant to penetrate behind enemy lines, and deliver its payload to shipyards and fleet staging areas, using quick-strikes and the hit and run tactics that the Andorran fleet excel at. However, the project met with countless delays from cost over-runs and equipment failures (many of its key systems were still being developed). By the time late-stage development was in full gear, the war was ended by the destruction of Kilrah, and the project was mothballed. During the Border World Incident, restart of development was considered. But the conflict was too short-lived, and the design remained on the shelf. Finally, during the Succession Wars, Anya found herself at odds with her former employers. Seeing that the newly formed Andorran fleet would soon need new ships, Anya revived the project. With the advent of new technology, the improvement of proven systems, and significant additional research, a prototype was constructed within two years. The Zodiac-class ships, as they came to be called, were born. The class was equipped with a DSSS in order to fulfill part of its intended role as strike/recon craft. This system uses parts of the actual hull as a built-in antenna, allowing the craft to scan at vastly extreme ranges in comparison to normal radar or LIDAR systems. To aid its infiltration into enemy space, the Zodiac-class is equipped with certain stealth features. Not to be confused with a true cloaking technology, this stealth passively jams an enemy's radar (even at close range). However, visual detection is still possible. Dark matte colors and a low cross-section aid against visual detection, but it is still possible. The Zodiac-class vessels, once produced in numbers, are intended to operate as "wolfpack" units. A quick strike vessel in every since of the term, the ship could also perform extensive missions for Andorran Intelligence and Covert Operations and placement of personnel behind enemy lines, in addition to quick raids behind enemy lines on merchant routes and hit-and-fade strikes on main fleet bodies. Due to the addition of so many extensive (and expensive) systems, the weapons and defensive systems of the craft are light at best, including the relatively light fighter payload. The ship relies mostly on its high speed and formidable maneuvering abilities when in battle. If this ship were to go toe-to-toe with any ship with reasonable weapons and armor, it likely would not survive to tell the tale. If confronted, the ship is to flee as quickly as possible, to live to fight another day. The lead vessel of the class, the ARS Zodiac (CVL-400), having passed its shakedown cruise, is to be followed by another twelve craft planned for the class. The names of those twelve additional ships is to be that of the twelve signs of the astrological zodiac. The possibility for expansion exists, if field performance is deemed satisfactory and funds allow. The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 650 m and a listed mass of 42500 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive Passive Jamming/Low-Observable 48 Officers/625 Enlistedd/325 Air Crew 170 kps phase shields 8000 AHP OPERATIONAL: CVL-400 Zodiac CVL-401 Taurus CVL-402 Scorpio CONSTRUCTION: CVL-403 Capricorn PLANNED: CVL-404 Aries CVL-405 Gemini CVL-406 Saggittarius CVL-407 Leo CVL-408 Cancer CVL-409 Pisces CVL-410 Libra CVL-411 Aquarius CVL-412 Virgo ENERGY: (8x2) Laser turret SOLID (Standard): (2x4) VLS Launcher (4x1) Stormfire/IR turrets (02) Raven (20) Kestrel (08) Jaeger / Goshawk (10) support/Marine craft Kestrel contributed by contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created by Dan "Sojourner" Hung for the Wing Commander Aces Club picture available - copyright Soujourner 1997, no permission. Shortly after the Truce of Dayan, the Andorran Kriegsacademy decided to take a methodical look at the fighter statistics gathered over the past few years of war. The Kriegsacademy soon came to the unpleasant and surprising conclusion that there really were only two kinds of fighter pilots: aces (who shot down five or more enemy fighters) and targets (pilots who got shot down). There was no middle ground. There was no "average" fighter pilot. During the Secession War, a new fighter pilot had less than thirty percent chance of surviving his first three engagements. Only a quarter of the fighter pilots ever destroy another fighter, and only ten percent of these ever shot down five or more enemy fighters and qualify for the august title of an ace. The remaining pilots were mostly victims of the aces. No one could figure out what skills a fighter pilot needs in order to become an ace. Flying skills, time in simulated combat, and training will help a pilot avoid being vaporized but won't make him an ace. The only way seems to be to put the pilot in harm's way and see who are the natural killers and who are the targets. The Andorran War Directorate debated over the issue, but eventually decided to implement a twin fighter program that was tailored to the results of the Kriegsacademy research. One of the fighter specs was tailored toward the rookies. The idea was to design cheap, durable fighter which would enhance the rookie's chance of survival. The specs of the "rookie fighter" placed emphases on firepower and speed over maneuverability, and a flexible mission profile over role-specific capability. The firm that eventually won the design contest for the "rookie-fighter" was the Novy Kursk-based Soboyan-Yakovlev Manufacturing (SYM). The designers at SYM had the innovative idea of casting the entire hull of the fighter as a single piece of durasteel. A difficult and complex procedure, it increases the structural integrity of the hull, so that the fighter can absorb far more damage given the same physical thickness of the armor. SYM also pioneered the Multi-purpose Armament Slot (MAS) to be incorporated into the design of the Kestrel. Unlike traditional missile mounting points which can only be used with certain types of missiles/torpedoes, the MAS can be use for a myriad of armaments and modules, making the Kestrels adaptable to a wide variety of missions. In addition to tradition gun mounts, the Kestrel also has two wing-tip turrets, mounted with Particle guns. These turrets are capable of targeting enemies on the flanks and rear of the spacecraft. An automated tracking and firing system controls the turrets, enabling the Kestrel to engage up to three enemies simultaneously with guns. Of course, manual override is possible to give pilot the control of the turrets when necessary. Soon after the Kestrel entered service in early 2680, SYM began receiving praises from all quarters of the Andorran military. The average pilot loved the Kestrel as it has enough firepower to vaporizing everything in front of it, but also has enough armor on it to get its pilot back to the bunk safely. The engineering chiefs fell for the Kestrel because it was rugged and simple to maintain, with plenty of room for tinkering. Commanders laud the Kestrel for its robust performance and versatility. At the time of this writing, the Kestrel is continuing to be produced in large quantities and has rapidly become the baseline fighter of the Andorran Republic. Some have jump drives and stealth systems, atmo capable. 1 pilot 460/1300 Man Thrusters +1 2800 SHP 1500 AHP ENERGY: (04) Light Tachyon cannon (2x1) Particle gun turret SOLID: (12) MAS rating - (.75) Light missile - (1.0) Medium missile - (3.0) Cloaking device - (4.0) Jump drive - (4.0) Torpedo - (12.0) Light CSM DECOYS: (20) Chaff/Flare "Multi-purpose Armament Slots" - this is the craft that started all the crap. The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of 25 m and a listed mass of 18 metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Raven contributed by contributed by eshauber, adapted for WCRPG by capi3101, based on a design originally created for the Wing Commander Aces Club Following the Secession War, the Andorrans developed a fleet doctrine quite different from that of the Confederation or the Kilrathi. Andorran doctrine called for extremely aggressive reconnaissance and counter-reconnaissance against an enemy. The increased emphasis on intelligence gathering demanded a specialized craft, and the Raven was born. The Raven was developed with the dual roles of reconnaissance and counter-reconnaissance in mind. The key point is that the Raven was never meant to fight; it has thin armor, weak shields, and few weapons, and would be outclassed by the simplest of light fighters. It was designed to "get there, take a look, and get back." To perform its reconnaissance role, the Raven has a suite of advance sensors and sensor counter-measures as well as sophisticated cloaking and stealth capabilities. A special nil-echo transmitter was designed as part of the Raven's systems, to ensure that its transmissions would not compromise its location. The Raven performs its counter-reconnaissance role by forming a screening line. That is, several Ravens form a broad line well ahead of the base of operations and covering all possible approaches of enemy reconnaissance units. Once the Ravens' powerful sensor suites detects incoming enemies, roaming CSPs (combat space patrols) are then vectored onto the enemy units. The Raven also has an integral TIMGS (Target Illumination Missile Guidance System), so it could guide beam-rider missiles onto slower moving targets. In addition to fulfilling its designated role well, Raven is also an excellent strategic surveillance craft. There are also rumors of a Raven variant with the capability of carrying a crew of two, who rotate in shifts to keep their target under continual observation. The size of this craft has been estimated based on a listed length of xxx m and a listed mass of xxx metric tonnes; the size given in the profile should be considered an estimate at best. Akwende Drive Cloaking Device 1 pilot (some variants 2 pilots) 700/2200 1000 SHP 200 AHP WEAPONS SYSTEMS: ENERGY: (01) Light Tachyon cannon SOLID: (2x1) Medium missile DECOYS: (16) Chaff/Flare ELECTRONIC EQUIPMENT: - nil-echo transmitter - long range sensors - Target Illumination Missile Guidance System (TIMGS) General Discussion